Quickshooter
The Smith & Wesson Model 3, also known as the Schofield Revolver, and the Quickshooter in game, was a single action, cartridge firing top break revolver produced by Smith & Wesson from 1870 to the late 1880s. Mechanics Smith & Wesson produced large numbers of the Model 3, in three distinct models, for Emperor Russia by special order. The first was the 1st Model Russian (the original order design), and the Russian Ordnance Inspector mandated a number of improvements to the design, resulting in the 2nd Model Russian, with a final revision to the Russian design being known as the 3rd Model Russian. Smith & Wesson nearly went bankrupt as a result of their Russian Contract production, as the Tsarist government assigned a number of engineers and gunsmiths to reverse-engineer the Smith & Wesson design, and then began to produce copies of the revolver—both in their own arsenal at Tula and by contracting other manufacturers in Germany and elsewhere in Europe to manufacture copies of the revolver (a common practice at the time—Webley & Scott's British Bulldog revolver was widely copied by European and American gunsmiths). The Russian and European copies of the S&W Model 3 revolver were generally of very high quality, but considerably cheaper than the S&W produced revolvers. This led to the Tsarist government cancelling the order for significant quantities of Smith & Wesson–made revolvers (which Smith & Wesson had already produced), and delaying (or refusing) payment for the handguns that had already been delivered Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood The Schofield had not yet been produced during the War of the States, which is why it first appears in Chapter III. It would appear that in canon facts Ray McCall dual wielded two of these weapons, as shown in cutscenes. It has low power, but also the highest reload speed and rate of fire in the game, as the bullets are loaded all at once instead of one at a time. It is also the most expensive pistol in the game. In multiplayer it's used by the Gunslinger. Call of Juarez In the original game, it makes a modest appearance, most commonly found on thugs that Ray McCall shot down. It once again returns as Ray McCall's preferred handgun. In multiplayer is is used by the Gunslinger. Call of Juarez: Gunslinger In Call of Juarez: Gunslinger, the Quickshooter is the fastest firing revolver and has the quickest reload of all conventional weapons available in the game. It becomes common after Chapter 3. Trivia * Early Alpha footage of Call of Juarez reveal that the Quickshooter was originally referred to as the "Schofield". This reveals the developers orginally were going to use the weapons' real names (Similar to Call of Juarez: The Cartel), it is unknown why the names were changed. * The handgun also had a different reloading animation (Ray unhinging the pistol, turning it upside down to dispense the casings, and then putting all six rounds into the chamber.) Category:Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood weapons Category:Pistols Category:Revolvers Category:Call of Juarez: Gunslinger weapons Category:Weapons